


A Puppy's Tale

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Puppy Kara Danvers, Supercorp endgame, kara turns into a dog, wholesome story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara solar flares and gets zapped with an animal transformation beacon, being transformed into a tiny pup. It's up to Lena and her team to bring Kara back before she's stuck as a dog forever.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> x Loosely inspired by. "I'm Here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up as a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Kara woke up with a low yawn and stretched. That's when she noticed something was off about her. She felt... _ smaller? _ She tried to speak when all of a sudden she  _ barked? _

_ 'Oh no.'  _ Kara thought,  _ 'Not again' _ . The last time Kara was turned into an animal, she was turned into a bird. Now she was a dog?? _ How weird could this job get?  _

"Kara, are you okay?" Said a voice.  _ 'OH NO!'  _ Thought Kara, Lena! Things were finally good with her and Lena, how is she supposed to explain she's a dog? When no answer came, Lena spoke again, "Kara?" the door rattled, "Kara, darling, please let me inside." now she was begging and sounded worried.  _ 'Don't be worried, Lena!' _ Kara barked.  _ 'I'm okay' _ . "Since when do you have a dog? I thought you were a cat person?" Lena said. Still no response. Lena knew Kara was home today though. "Okay, I'm coming in." Lena used all her strength to open the door. That's when she got in. "Kara? Are you here? I know you're home. Is everything okay?" 

Kara barked and barked. She was too small to jump off of the bed and run to her. Lena heard the barking coming from inside Kara's bedroom. She opened the door to see a golden retriever barking on Kara's bed.

"Well, hello there." Lena chuckled as she walked over and patted the dog's head. "You're not who I was looking for, but it's nice to meet you."

_ 'I'm Kara!' _ Kara barked,  _ 'It's me, Lena!'  _

"Have you seen Kara?" Lena asked. "I'm worried something's happened to her. She solar flared."

The dog barked again and began chasing her tail on the bed. Lena chuckled as she petted the dog's head some more, "Aren't you a silly pup?" 

The dog whimpered, how was she going to tell Lena that it's her? She's the puppy? Then she had an idea. She barked again, her head pointing towards the floor. "Oh, you want to come down?" Lena asked, the dog barked again, "Okay. I won't hurt you, okay, just hold on." Lena picked up Kara and set her down on the floor. "There we go."

Kara as the dog walked over to the closet and barked again, Lena followed. "What's up? Is it something about the closet?" Lena asked. Kara barked. Lena opened the closet door and Kara barked at her clothes, "Are you trying to tell me something?" Lena asked. Kara barked once more. "Is it about Kara? Is she okay?" Lena asked, Kara barked more, this time more excited. "Tell me girl." Lena got down to her knees. "Where's Kara?". Kara propped herself up and licked Lena's cheek and barked again, that's when it finally hit Lena. She gasped and looked down at the pup. "Kara?" 

Kara barked excitedly, chasing her tail and wagged it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x
> 
> come find me on twitter or tumblr at cyanhickson


	2. The Pup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks to Kara and Alex is just hashtag #done with all this weird shit that happens to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Lena was in shock. Out of all the weird shit she'd experience being best friends and partners with a kryptonian, nothing could've prepared her for this.

"Kara?" Lena asked again. Kara barked and wagged her tail. "Oh Gods, you're a dog!" Lena gasped. "But. how? why?" Kara barked again, almost as if to say  _ 'If I could answer you, I would.' _ "Right, you can't answer me..well, you can't be here all by yourself now, can you?" she asked.

_ 'what is she implying?'  _ thought Kara. "Why don't I take you home while we figure out what happened to you. How's that sound girl?" Lena asked. Kara wasn't so sure what it was, but Lena puppy talking to her made Kara really happy. Kara yipped with joy. Lena chuckled as she petted Kara's head, "Gosh, you're about as cute as a dog as your human persona." Lena caught herself just as that line slipped and her skin immediately flushed a dark red. Kara tilted her head, but she was burning up inside and if she could, would have blushed too. "Oh don't give me that look, Kara, you should be able to tell I like you." Kara barked again and Lena sighed, "Do you like me too?" She asked. Kara barked again, more happily and wagged her tail. Lena chuckled. "Good to know you like me too. Once we get you back to normal, we'll talk about actually being together." Kara liked that idea and barked with glee. Lena smiled. "Now, let's call that sister of yours."

"SHE WAS WHAT?" Alex yelled over the phone.

"Alex, calm down." Lena said.

" _ Calm-Calm down!? _ My sister was turned into a  _ fucking puppy  _ and  _ you're asking me to calm down!? _ " Alex asked, she wasn't happy. 

"Alex, just come here to her place. Bring a collar and a leash if you can. I'm taking her to my place while we figure out how to reverse the effects of whatever turned her into a dog." Lena said. 

Alex sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with anger. "On my way." 

Lena looked at the puppy again, "Oh God, I've lost my mind." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

**Author's Note:**

> x


End file.
